The Rosettes
by G-Power
Summary: Avery, Ivana, and Katia are triplet sisters who are ready to dance their way to their new school after they moved into a new house until they learned that they all inherited special powers from their golden bracelets and join them on their adventures when they start to use their powers to help others and getting out a sticky situation. *BASED ON THE 1980's SERIES*
1. Rosettes Info

**Avery Rose:**

**Age:** 12

**Nickname:** Ava

**Personality:** flirty, girly, feisty, sassy, talented, occasionally kind

**Appearance:** Human, fair skin, dark pink eyes, long redhead ponytail

**Occupation:** Singer, Dancer, Pop Star, Boy Expert, Witch of Agility

**Home:** Rose House

**Relatives:** Ivana Rose (twin sister), Katia Rose (twin sister), Vanessa Rose (adopted mother), Damon (father)

**Pets:** Bloom (cat)

**Allies:** Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Justin Wilson (crush), Matthew Wilson, Jesse Wilson

**Enemies:** Mindy Deville (arch-rival), Katie Deville, Chanel Deville

**Likes:** Fun, attention, being right, shopping, acting, dancing, singing

**Dislikes:** Failure, getting dirty, being ignored

**Personality:** Avery is a flirty girly-girl who is known for her charm, musical style, and full of beauty. She always seems to make up crazed schemes to accomplish whatever her goal at the time is; whether it be trying to help her two sisters or getting out of a tough situation. Her signature colors are pink and purple. She plays the vocal of the band. Although Avery is very much feisty and sassy, she does care about her sisters and has been shown to show her kindness towards others. She is popular with many boys at her school. She is represented by hearts. Also, she's the smooth-talker and schemer of the trio.

**Powers:** Thanks to the power of her golden bracelet, Avery has gained the power of supersonic speed. As the Witch of Agility, she possess various magical abilities that channeled solely through her bracelets and allowed her to bring inanimate objects to life to do her bidding, conjuring anything out of thin air, making objects disappear, lighting the tips of her fingers to provide pink light, and cast a spell by simply utter a word or simple phrase.

**Ivana Rose:**

**Age:** 12

**Nickname:** Ivy

**Personality:** smart, well-organized, sarcastic, calm, talented

**Appearance:** Human, fair skin, dark blue eyes, short blonde hair

**Occupation:** Singer, Dancer, Bass guitarist, Inventor, Computer Whiz, Witch of Knowledge

**Home:** Rose House

**Relatives:** Avery Rose (twin sister), Katia Rose (twin sister), Vanessa Rose (adopted mother), Damon (father)

**Pets:** Bloom (cat)

**Allies:** Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Justin Wilson, Matthew Wilson (crush), Jesse Wilson

**Enemies:** Mindy Deville, Katie Deville (arch-rival), Chanel Deville

**Likes:** Science, books, reading, researching, inventing, computerizing

**Dislikes:** Avery bothering her, being annoyed, rude people making fun of machines, failing

**Personality:** Ivana is the smart sister of the trio and often correcting her sisters or friends if they're wrong. She was born with an I.Q. just north of Einstein and possesses a very dry sense of humor, as well as a keen wit. She is often seen spending the most time with Katia and often is working on a science experiment in her secret lab. Her signature colors are blue and white. She plays the bass guitar of the band. She can be quite clever and can come up with plans when the time comes. She is represented by spades. Also, she's the intellectual and a bit of a prankster of the trio.

**Powers:** Thanks to the power of her golden bracelet, Ivana has gained the power of psychic powers like both telekinesis and telepathy. As the Witch of Knowledge, she possess various magical abilities that channeled solely through her bracelets and allowed her to bring inanimate objects to life to do her bidding, conjuring anything out of thin air, making objects disappear, lighting the tips of her fingers to provide blue light, and cast a spell by simply utter a word or simple phrase.

**Katia Rose:**

**Age:** 12

**Nickname:** Kat

**Personality:** laid-back, tomboyish, strong, sporty, quick-tempered, nice, talented

**Appearance:** Human, fair skin, dark green eyes, two black pigtails

**Occupation:** Singer, Dancer, Athletic, Comic Book Nerd, Drummer, Heroine, Witch of Strength

**Home:** Rose House

**Relatives:** Ivana Rose (twin sister), Katia Rose (twin sister), Vanessa (adopted mother), Damon (father)

**Pets:** Bloom (cat)

**Allies:** Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Justin Wilson, Matthew Wilson, Jesse Wilson (crush)

**Enemies:** Mindy Deville, Katie Deville, Chanel Deville (arch-rival)

**Likes:** Skateboarding, sports, video games, guitar, food

**Dislikes:** Being girly, dresses and skirts, high heels, Avery sassing with her

**Personality:** Katia is a tomboyish girl that has a great interest in sports, food, and video games. She is known at school for being the most athletic girl who enjoys all kinds of sports, but she is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination and extreme athletic skills. Her signature colors are green and yellow. She plays the drums of the band. Out of the trio, she is most admired by many male athletes despite Avery's popularity over boys. She is represented by clovers. Also, she's the athlete and rough-and-tumble of the trio.

**Powers:** Thanks to the power of her golden bracelet, Katia has gained the power of superhuman strength. As the Witch of Strength, she possess various magical abilities that channeled solely through her bracelets and allowed her to bring inanimate objects to life to do her bidding, conjuring anything out of thin air, making objects disappear, lighting the tips of her fingers to provide green light, and cast a spell by simply utter a word or simple phrase.


	2. The Rose Trio Part 1

**Summary: Meet the Rosettes! The sassy Avery, the intelligent Ivana, and the tomboy Katia were born as triplets with rocking music style when they moved into a new house and a new school, but that all changes when their golden bracelets were more than it seems.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In a pretty normal evening in Los Angeles, a strikingly beautiful and attractive woman was driving her car towards her new home for her and her three daughters to live. Her name was Vanessa. She has an hourglass figure, deep aqua blue eyes, and long black hair. She wore a red dress under a white long sleeve button shirt and white boots. She was the world's famous pop singer who brings out the fame and wealth in her life as well as being in every TV shows and magazines. But she is the kind and loving adoptive mother, confidant, and caretaker of her three daughters. As a single mother raising three kids, Vanessa has taken care of them in a calm yet stern manner to the point of disciplining them to life. She and the three girls climbed out of the car and carried their packed bags inside their new home. The house was quite casual with the champagne-colored walls, ceiling-to-floor glass windows, and terracotta colored roof.<p>

"Okay, girls. Here we are." The woman said with a bright smile. "Our new home."

The woman's daughters stand outside and gaze at the house. It does look new. It does look homey. And it certainly does look like a place for three little girls. The girls stared at the house with amaze looks on their faces.

"So this is our house?" The first girl asked with a grin. Her name is Avery. She has long redhead ponytail, dark pink eyes, and wore a simple pink tank top, a purple skirt, and large pink boots. She's the self-proclaimed leader of the trio. "It's so passé."

"Remarkably detailed." The second girl agreed with a nod. Her name is Ivana. She has short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a simple blue tank top, a white skirt, and large blue boots. She's the smartest of the trio. "And love the textures."

"It's perfect for our new home." The third girl beamed with her arms crossed. Her name is Katia. She has two black pigtails, dark green eyes, and wore a simple green tank top, a yellow shorts, and large green boots. She's the muscle of the trio. "Wickedly awesome."

"Come on in, girls." Vanessa said. "Let's check the inside."

As the family walked inside the house, they looked around to take in the amazing interior. The kitchen has blue tiles with a relaxing theme. The living room has a wooden floor with a raised square-shaped platform under the brown couch in the middle of the room. And the staircase has the appearance of a steel mesh.

"Can you find our rooms, mom?" Katia asked.

"Sure, let's go." Vanessa replied.

Vanessa leads her daughters upstairs into the plain themed hallway where it has three doors on the right side of the walls.

"There are the doors to your rooms." Vanessa said. "Whenever you're done unpacking, be down to the kitchen for lunch."

After Vanessa headed for her bedroom down the stairs behind the staircase, the girls stand their position in silence as they walked into the hallway to enter their new bedrooms.

When the girls finished unpacking their things and decorated their bedrooms, they ran down the stairs to eat lunch that their mother made.

"Now that we finished unpacking, we need to set up some rules." Vanessa spoke. "Rule number one: you will not cause any trouble."

"Got it." Avery, Ivana, and Katia nodded.

"Rule number two: no bothering me while I'm busying or working." Vanessa added.

"Yup." Avery, Ivana, and Katia nodded again.

"And rule number three: you will not fighting or arguing." Vanessa concluded, looking at Avery and Ivana. "Alright?"

Avery and Ivana couldn't move away from their mother's stern gaze. Despite the two of them are sisters, Avery and Ivana always been arguing a lot of times. But Katia never gets to any arguments with them at all, despite her quick temper.

"Got it." Avery and Ivana answered with groans.

"Good." Vanessa said. She got up and walked out of the house. "I'll be back for your school forms."

After Vanessa closes the front door, the triplet girls finished their lunch in silence. Avery saw the quiet faces on the other girls and wants to cheer them up.

"Don't worry, girls." Avery said with a confident smile. "Everything's going to be fine. We're going to be really happy here. Right?" She turned to Katia. "Kat?"

"Hmm?" Katia said, looking up at her twin sisters with her mouth stuffed.

Avery and Ivana smiled. They knew Katia is adapting to their new home just fine. Too bad the girls have no idea what their new school will store for them.

* * *

><p>The next day, Vanessa has loaded up all the girls' backpacks into her car. The girls come out the front door wearing their school outfits. Avery wore a purple vest over a pink t-shirt, purple jeans that were torn at the thighs, and dark pink shoes. Ivana wore a blue midriff top tied at the end, a white below-the-knee skirt, and dark blue boots. And Katia wore a green long-sleeved top, yellow jean shorts, and dark green sneakers.<p>

"Wonderful, ladies." Vanessa smiled. "Since you all finished your breakfast, let's get going."

The girls walked silently into their mother's car. Since they are now twelve years old, they are attending the local middle school. Ivana was an honor roll student who gets the highest grades of all subjects in every academic class. Katia was the tomboyish athletic who enjoyed getting her hands dirty and sports above all other activities. And Avery was the most determined to reach her goal as a popular track star. But they all had shared their talent of music some time ago. Avery sings lead vocals, Ivana plays the electric guitar, and Katia plays the drums. Sooner or later, they want to follow their own mother's footsteps. After Vanessa dropped her three daughters off to their new school called Ross Bagdasarian Middle School, the girls walked inside the school and found that several students are staring at them, observing their outfits and style. Avery seems to enjoy it while Ivana and Katia paid no attention to everyone else's comments. But they notice that a few students were actually staring at their golden bracelets on their waists as they believe that it was ancient and pretty. Since they were born, each triplet sister was born with a golden bracelet that has a different color gem shape. Avery has a pink heart-shaped gem on her bracelet, Ivana has a blue spade-shaped gem on her bracelet, and Katia has a green clover-shaped gem on her bracelet. It was very unusual to them that they never took it off, but they're cool with it.

Suddenly, as Avery, Ivana, and Katia walked to their lockers, three beautiful thin preteen girls came down the hall towards them. They gave the triplets glares as Avery, Ivana, and Katia remain calm. One has a svelte figure, dark-tinted skin, black hair that she brushes into a high ponytail, and deep pink eyes. The one on the left has a thin figure, dark-tinted skin, black hair that curl on top of her head, and deep blue eyes. And the one on the right has a slim figure, dark-tinted skin, black hair that stop approximately a few inches past shoulder length, and deep green eyes. Their intimidating glares doesn't affect the triplets at all. They are known as the Diva Sisters: Mindy, Katie, and Chanel.

"Look, girls." Mindy said coldly. "What do we got here? Newbie losers."

"Now, listen, Queen Bee." Avery snapped. "Don't talk to us with that stink mouth of yours because I'm small close to caring."

Mindy and Avery slammed their faces together and send each other fierce yet silent glares.

Since kindergarten, the Rose Sisters and the Diva Sisters have been fierce arch-rivals over everything. In fact, they have been competing against each other since the day they first met. Avery and Mindy always constantly picking on each other, betting with each other, and trying to prove the other wrong that often leads to great trouble. Ivana and Katie are incredibly smart with logical explanation for almost anything and known for their special specialties in science. And Katia and Chanel share the same interest in sports and love food, despite their slim-looking figures. Both trios will do anything to prove which one is the best.

Before the argument could continue forward, the first class bell rang throughout the hallways.

"To be continued?" Mindy sneered.

"Looking forward to it." Avery snarled.

As the Diva Sisters walked off with a sass look on their faces, the Rose Sisters got back to their lockers and walked toward their first class: History.

"Those girls are one pain in our butts!" Avery complained.

"Yeah." Katia agreed. "It's a shame that they aren't in private academy anymore."

"You got that right, but let's not worry about them right now." Ivana nodded. "It's time to worry about history."

Avery, Ivana, and Katia walked into their classroom as they were getting ready for their first lesson.

* * *

><p>History was not as bad as English, or Geometry, for Ivana. It was lunchtime now. The snack lines were packed and the tables were just as crowded as ever. Avery, Ivana, and Katia were sitting at their table near the windows as they were discussing their plans for the school.<p>

"So what are you guys gonna do after school today?" Avery spoke. "I know school is very important, but there's more to life than education and learning."

"Speak for yourself, Ava." Ivana scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Because I'm joining the chess club, science club, and computer club."

"Boring. Cheerleading and track are my thing since I was the cutest and fastest one around." Avery yawned in boredom.

"And I'm going to sign up for basketball, baseball, football, soccer, tennis, and volleyball." Katia said.

"Excellent choice." Ivana smiled. "Consider the fact that you are the athletic one."

"Thank you, sis." Katia nodded.

"Now, let's get down to business with our plan Friday." Avery said. "The school is having a talent show later on and we need to come up with an idea to win."

Avery, Ivana, and Katia overhead earlier on the announcement from the principal that the school talent show will be starting on Friday night at nine and whoever wins will represent the school. And since the Diva Sisters will be entering, the Rose Sisters need to step up their game if they want to beat them down.

"I suggest we should do a rocking style dance routine." Ivana suggested.

"We should sing our all time song." Katia added. "Me and My Girls."

"Perfect." Avery nodded excitedly. "And I know the perfect outfits to wear for the show."

Then, the fourth period bell rang and students were running out of the cafeteria.

"Well, we better get going." Avery said.

"Good idea." Katia and Ivana nodded.

* * *

><p>At two thirty in the afternoon, school was over and the after school activities are done. Avery, Ivana, and Katia were now ready for the Friday night's talent show as they waited near the school parking lot for their mom to pick them up. In quick seconds, they watched their mother's car driving up in front of them.<p>

"How was your day, girls?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, it was good." Avery said breezily. "But the school has a talent show on Friday."

"That's great." Vanessa smiled. "You three better start practicing for that show."

"Don't worry, we will." Avery assured.

* * *

><p>After dinner was over, they got ready for bed. Avery wore pink blouse with purple puff sleeves and purple pants with pink hearts on it. Ivana wore a blue tank top with white lining and white pants with blue spades all over it. And Katia wore a green ripped top with yellow scratch graphic and yellow trousers-shorts with green trim. They were walking up the stairs with their mother watching them from behind.<p>

"Night, mom." Avery, Ivana, and Katia yawned.

"Good night, girls." Vanessa smiled.

Avery, Ivana, and Katia continued on their way to their bedrooms. Avery's room had posters of horror creatures she likes on the wall. Her room also has a pink lamp, a pink soft carpet, a brown bookshelf with horror comic books and trophies of track and cheerleading, and a pink bed and purple comforter with a large pink pillow. Ivana's room had a brown desk with her laptop, camera, and other tech on it. Her room also has a blue soft carpet, a blue lamp, a tall brown book shelf that is filled with many science books, and a blue bed with a white comforter and large blue pillow. Katia's room had a green bed with a yellow comforter and large green pillow, a soft green carpet, a green lamp, and a tall brown bookshelf with several sports trophies on it. The girls pulled back her sheets and got into bed.

"Witch of Agility..." A female voice whispered.

Avery opened her eyes at once as she turned on the light and looked in every corner of her room, but there's no one there. Then, Avery went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>As Avery was sleeping, she was having a dream unlike anything she ever experienced before. She was in a mysterious room filled with a thin blanket of clouds hovering just above the ground. The odd room has a dark bluish dome shape to it complete with dull brownish gold stars, constellations and various other celestial bodies floated around the circular perimeters of the room. In the center of the endless room, a clear crystal ball slowly formed out of thin air.<p>

Suddenly, Avery could see someone strange unraveling from the shadows. It was a tall woman elegantly walking forward as she flew towards her. The woman's speed slowed down until she stopped in front of Avery. Avery was amazed at what she saw.

The woman wore a strapless, white dress with a star-shaped cutout in the stomach area. Her long curly black hair in thick ringlets obscured her face. Her skin glittered like a bed of shiny diamonds. Her lips were bright white and her body was a heavier build than anyone Avery knows. She has a coarse and rough pink heart gem on her chest, an automatically smooth and perfect blue spade gem on her forehead, and raw and mysterious green gems in her palms (the gem on her left hand has a green square-shaped facet and the gem on her right hand has a triangular-shaped facet). She was absolutely flawless.

Avery could feel strange energy beginning to grow inside of her. Energy so powerful, she felt like she was becoming someone better and stronger.

Avery wanted to see the woman's face. She reached out and tried to move her hair out of her face, but before her hand could touch her, the woman spoke.

"Witch of Agility." The woman spoke softly.

Avery woke up. She was alone. It was three o' clock in the morning. Avery thought long and hard about her dream. She imagined what the woman would have looked like. The thought of her made Avery feel very curious.

Then, she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night and the Rose Sisters were waiting alone behind the curtains of the stage to watch other students perform. The entire audience was completely crowded, but Vanessa managed to buy the tickets before they sold out. Avery, Ivana, and Katia spent the four days rehearsing their dance routine and they are ready to perform. But Avery was still dwelling on the mysterious woman from her dreams. She told her sisters and Vanessa about it earlier many times, but they believe that she was just imagining things. She wasn't sure, but she was certain that she would get her answer soon.<p>

"Yo, Ava!" Katia called.

Avery turned around and saw her twin sisters standing behind her.

"Ready to go?" Katia asked.

"Always." Avery nodded excitedly.

"Looks like the Diva Sisters are done with their sappy performance." Ivana said, taking a peek from the curtains. "Let's get this show in the road."

With that, the Rose Sisters walked on the stage after giving fierce glares at the Diva Sisters, who were glaring back at them. On the stage, the three girls stood together in a triangular position and stared at the crowd energy and confidence. Avery wore a pink corset tank top, a purple skirt with pink leggings, a black belt with heart chains attached to it, and purple boots. Ivana wore a blue corset tank top, a white skirt with blue leggings, a black belt with spade chains attached to it, and white boots. And Katia wore a green corset tank top, yellow shorts with green leggings, a black belt with clover chains attached to it, and yellow boots. To begin their performance, Avery snapped her fingers to start the music.

_All: And we play our favorite songs  
>And we scream out all night long<br>Like ooh ooh oh  
>When it's just me and my girls<em>

_Avery: All the lights, turn them off_  
><em>It's too loud in here to talk<em>  
><em>I don't understand a word you say<em>

_Ivana: Gotta sleep but instead_  
><em>Karaoke on the bed<em>  
><em>Taking duck face selfies right and left<em>

_Katia: We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_  
><em>We don't care if people stare<em>  
><em>And when we wobble with it<em>

_Ivana: We get diva on it_  
><em>We get queen bee on it yeah<em>

_Avery: We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it_

_All: And we play our favorite songs_  
><em>And we scream out all night long<em>  
><em>Like ooh ooh oh<em>  
><em>When it's just me and my girls<em>  
><em>And we dance like no one's watching<em>  
><em>We crack up, music blastin'<em>  
><em>Like ooh ooh ooh<em>  
><em>When it's just me and my girls<em>  
><em>Watch me now<em>  
><em>Me and my girls<em>  
><em>[Robotic rap voices]<em>  
><em>Watch me now<em>  
><em>Me and my girls, me, me and my girls<em>  
><em>Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it<em>  
><em>Me and my girls, me, me and my girls<em>  
><em>Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it<em>

_Avery: My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on_  
><em>Times like this don't always come along<em>

_Ivana: You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be_  
><em>Than to have you crazy freaks with me<em>

_Katia: We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_  
><em>We don't care if people stare<em>  
><em>And when we wobble with it<em>

_Ivana: We get diva on it_  
><em>We get queen bee on it yeah<em>

_Avery: We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it_

_All: And we play our favorite songs_  
><em>And we scream out all night long<em>  
><em>Like ooh ooh oh<em>  
><em>When it's just me and my girls<em>  
><em>And we dance like no one's watching<em>  
><em>We crack up, music blastin'<em>  
><em>Like ooh ooh ooh<em>  
><em>When it's just me and my girls<em>  
><em>Watch me now<em>  
><em>Me and my girls<em>  
><em>[Robotic rap voices]<em>  
><em>Watch me now<em>  
><em>Me and my girls, me, me and my girls<em>  
><em>Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it<em>  
><em>Me and my girls, me, me and my girls<em>  
><em>Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it<em>

_All: Break it down_  
><em>Now break it down<em>  
><em>Now break it down<em>  
><em>Now break it down<em>  
><em>[Silence]<em>  
><em>Now break it down<em>  
><em>Now break it down<em>  
><em>Now break it down<em>

_And we play our favorite songs_  
><em>And we scream out all night long<em>  
><em>Like ooh ooh ooh<em>  
><em>When it's just me and my girls<em>  
><em>And we dance like no one's watching<em>  
><em>We crack up, music blastin'<em>  
><em>Like ooh ooh ooh<em>  
><em>When it's just me and my girls<em>  
><em>[Robotic rap voices]<em>  
><em>Watch me now.<em>

After the song was over, the crowd rose up from their seats and applauded happily for the Rose Sisters, who were taking deep breaths from their dance. But they take a bow and left the stage. Feeling excited about their dance performance, the Rose Sisters settled down and watched for the talent show to end for the next two performances.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the girls and Vanessa walked their way to the car with a gold trophy for winning the talent show. They drove back home as the girls continued to chat about the talent show.<p>

"Our performance was totally wild!" Avery cried excitedly.

"Yeah! We were on fire!" Katia nodded.

"Not to mention our entire dance moves really attract the crowd perfectly." Ivana smiled.

Before the girls could go to their rooms when they walked inside, they stopped in the middle of the stairs to hear something serene.

"My little witches." A female voice called.

"That voice again!" Avery gasped. "You guys hear it?"

"I hear it." Ivana asked.

"Me too." Katia said.

"Ha! I _knew_ I wasn't hearing things!" Avery said.

"Okay, you made your point." Ivana snapped.

"Uh, guys, I think you should look at our bracelets right now." Katia gasped.

Katia was staring at her bracelet, gazing at the green clover gem in awe. Avery and Ivana looked down at their bracelets to gaze the pink heart gem and the blue spade gem glowing brightly.

"What do you think its happening?" Avery asked.

"Not that I know of." Katia replied.

"It could be that dream Avery was talking about." Ivana explained. "Now that I'm thinking about it, I did have that dream as well."

"Yeah, me too." Katia nodded.

"And you _two_ thought _I_ was crazy enough to dream that." Avery sneered.

Suddenly, the gems glowed as bright as the sun. The power completely illuminated the hallway.

"What's happening?!" Ivana yelled.

"I don't know!" Avery yelled back. "You're the smart one!"

Then, the glow from the gems continues to grow brightly and brightly, causing the girls to become frighten and shock at the same time.

"INCOMING!" Katia yelled.

But it was too late. The gems shot out a powerful energy wave in every limb through the girls' bodies, sending them flying down the stairs. Katia slammed on the floor between the kitchen and the front entrance. Ivana landed on the floor near the living room. And Avery crashed onto the floor near the stairs on her back.

Avery slowly raised her head and looked in front of her. There was a young woman who appeared to be Vanessa's age staring down at her with a smile on her face. As far as Avery could see, it was the woman in her dreams.

"Sleep, Witch of Agility." The woman whispered. "You and your sisters need your rest."

Then, Avery's view went black.


End file.
